


Последний камень

by JaneDoe_222



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe_222/pseuds/JaneDoe_222
Summary: Мистер Франклин сказал Артуру, что тот ничего о нем не знает, и это действительно так. Потому я хочу написать историю не только об Артуре, но и о Мюррее. И о Софи.Каждый из них живет своей жизнью, а жизнь Артура тем временем рушится, камень за камнем.Может, что-то изменится, если хотя бы один камень не сорвется так быстро.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Растянувшись лицом вниз наполовину на земле, наполовину в луже, Артур думал о том, что даже грязь в этой части города кажется чище, чем там, где живет он. Вот взять например эту лужу. На улицах вокруг его дома асфальт разбит и растрескан, дождевая вода вперемешку с жижей из разодранных крысами мусорных мешков собирается в маленьких, но опасно глубоких ямах и выбоинах и стоит там по несколько дней, источая гнилостный смрад. Если случайно наступить в такую яму, придется потратиться на как минимум два комплекта газет, чтобы набить ими насквозь промокшие ботинки. А здесь дороги ровные, гладкие, и лужи растекаются широкие, мелкие, не несущие никакой угрозы для обуви. Должно быть, они высыхают в считанные часы. А еще в них так красиво отражается небо, что только и остается, что любоваться. В мутной воде на узеньких улочках его родного района отражается только тоскливая бедность, и лишний раз на эти лужи смотреть никому не захочется.

Вообще-то ужасно глупо получилось. Спасаясь от пронзительного испуганного взгляда мальчика (_«брата, твоего брата»,_ \- навязчиво подсказывало беспокойное сердце, но Артур запретил себе думать об этом, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не будет точно уверен), Артур бежал не разбирая дороги и в конце концов споткнулся на совершенно ровном месте и нелепо распластался по тротуару, плашмя, в лучших традициях клоунады. Он слишком много бегает в последнее время; наверное, на эту тему можно придумать какую-нибудь шутку, но в голову сейчас никакие шутки не лезут – только мысли о том, что небо в луже рядом с его щекой невероятно голубого цвета, куда ярче, чем оно есть на самом деле.

Хорошо, что палочка с цветами не пострадала – она была очень дорога Артуру. Падая, он инстинктивно поднял руку вверх, чтобы не дай бог не испортить свой букетик. Если бы не это, Артур, возможно, не лежал бы сейчас посреди дороги с ободранным подбородком, но палочка была куда важнее, чем его лицо или наполовину вымокшая куртка. Он ужасно любил свою глупую волшебную палочку с цветами, она была забавной, веселой и очень нравилась детишкам. Тем более, что это был подарок, его подарок мальчику по имени Брюс Уэйн. И пусть Брюс не смог оставить его себе, все равно, теперь эта палочка уже не принадлежала Артуру, поэтому он не имел совершенно никакого права ее испортить.

_Ты едва не убил человека, Артур. _

Стоило бы подумать об этом. Определенно, именно об этом ему стоило бы думать, а вовсе не о кудрявых облаках в ярко-голубой луже и не о дурацкой цветочной палочке. Он только что чуть не убил человека, и не просто какого-то там никому ненужного человечишку вроде мистера Артура Флека, которого никто не хватится, нет – слугу самого Томаса Уэйна в его же собственном дворе, на глазах у ребенка, которому две минуты назад подарил свою проклятую палочку. Едва не задушил господина дворецкого руками с вот этой самой палочкой, и за что?.. За то, что он назвал его мать сумасшедшей? За то, что он намекнул, будто Артур ведет себя смехотворно?

Веская причина, особенно для того, кто всю жизнь изо всех сил старается быть смешным. Ха-ха-ха, похоже на каламбур, стоит записать в журнал шуток – пригодится на следующем выступлении в «Пого».

Он всего лишь неделю принимал урезанную дозу лекарств – чтобы растянуть подольше последние остатки – всего лишь одну неделю! А вот уже кидается на людей. О чем он только думал в тот момент, черт побери? 

Артур не помнил, о чем он думал. Ни о чем, наверное, просто в какой-то момент в нем не осталось ничего, кроме ярости. Ярость затопила его с головой, наполнила силой его нескладное тощее тело, и как будто уже кто-то другой, незнакомый, не Артур, душил напомаженного лакея мистера Уэйна костлявыми пальцами через прутья решетки. А потом ярость схлынула в мгновение ока, от нее не осталось и следа, стоило только ему заметить потрясенный взгляд ребенка. Ее место занял липкий ужас и отвращение к самому себе. 

Он не хотел пугать мальчика, он никогда никого не хотел пугать. Откуда взялась эта злоба, этот гнев, это не его, это никогда не принадлежало ему – заберите! 

Что, если дальше ему будет еще хуже?

_Ты сделал что-то неправильно, Артур. _

Артур поднялся, отряхнул колени, машинально отметив пару мелких прорех на правой штанине, оправил влажную куртку, провел рукой по волосам – цветочная палочка все еще зажата в ладони. Пришла запоздалая мысль, что ему некуда ее убрать: он ведь так и оставил свой пакет с барахлом возле уэйнова дома, бросился бежать, забыв обо всем на свете. Не то чтобы там было что-то особенно ценное, но… его журнал шуток и пара клоунских штучек, и письмо мамы. Так глупо. Он ведь и в самом деле надеялся, что мистер Уэйн – _отец _ \- с ним поговорит.

В луже отражалось облако, похожее на котенка; Артур вытянул руку с букетом, чтобы казалось, будто котик прыгает за ним. Улыбнувшись, Артур поплелся назад. Нужно забрать свои вещи.

***

Пакет лежал на том же месте, нетронутый. Артур не спешил уходить. Не решаясь подойти к главным воротам, он осторожно заглядывал на территорию особняка из-за кустов, надеясь высмотреть темную макушку или бежевое пальто мальчика. Может быть, он снова выйдет поиграть. Артур хотел извиниться; ужасно, что их знакомство прервалось на такой жуткой ноте. Он смог остановиться только благодаря Брюсу. Дьявол, как же он виноват…

Брюс выглядел таким серьезным и грустным, и он не испугался его. Разве богатых мальчиков не учат держаться подальше от таких, как Артур? О чем он думал, глядя на странного клоуна за своим забором? Что он подумал о нем потом, после того как… 

Артур нервно улыбнулся. Конечно, мальчик (_«твой брат, твой брат, твой…»_) подумал, что он псих. Все так думали, да и разве он не вел себя как псих? Он облажался по полной программе, он идиот и потерял контроль. Он все испортил, опять. Брюс никогда больше к нему не подойдет.

Однако Артур продолжал упрямо стоять возле ограды до тех пор, пока вокруг его ног не образовалась целая гора окурков, пока небо не начало краснеть, а тени кустов становиться такими длинными, будто вознамерились поглотить Артура вместе со всем городом. Волшебная палочка скользнула в потрепанный бумажный пакет. Нужно поторопиться, если он хочет успеть на дешевую электричку.

Когда Артур подходил к станции, в лужах не отражалось ничего, кроме черноты.

***

\- Радость, это ты?

\- Да, мам, разве ты ждешь гостей?

Пакет остался в коридоре. Артур прислонился к стене рядом с телевизором. Шло какое-то шоу про львов, но Артур не был уверен, что мать смотрела его. Она всегда переключала канал, когда начиналось какое-нибудь шоу про природу. Говорила, они наводят тоску.

Мама подняла голову. На ее плечи была наброшена цветастая шаль; тонкая, как у птички, шея подрагивала, как будто Пенни подбирала слова, чтобы что-то сказать, а глаза ее казались совсем прозрачными. 

Как же она постарела… Он и не заметил.

\- Приходили полицейские, - произнесла, наконец, Пенни. – Я не открыла.

_Блядь. _

\- Они хотели поговорить с тобой, Радость, - продолжала она тихо, неровно. - Сказали, придут завтра. Сказали, чтобы ты позвонил. Я им не открыла. Радость? Ты что-то натворил? 

Артуру пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы улыбка не сошла с его лица. Этого стоило ожидать, верно?

\- Все в порядке, мама. Наверное, это насчет убийств в метро.

\- Причем здесь ты?

\- Я ведь работаю клоуном. Наверное, они проверяют всех.

Нужно было сказать «работал», но Артур так и не рассказал матери об увольнении. Как и о сокращении социальной программы. Она бы стала волноваться. Нужно ему поискать другую работу.

Пенни улыбнулась одними губами, взгляд ее, до сих пор внимательный и цепкий, словно рассеялся, она перевела глаза на экран телевизора.

\- Ты проверил почту?

Рука сама потянулась за сигаретой; Артур подавил порыв и заглушил нервный смешок, подбирающийся к горлу.

\- Ничего нет.

\- Томас ответит, - сказала она с небывалой уверенностью. – Он должен.

\- Тебе пора спать, мама, - мягко произнес Артур, отмечая про себя почти пустую тарелку на столике – значит, она поужинала. 

Курить хотелось невыносимо.

Пенни почти ничего не весила, она будто таяла с каждым днем. Поддерживая ее за спину, Артур боялся, что хрупкие кости переломятся от одного неловкого нажатия его ладони. Казалось, что он мог бы обхватить плечо матери одной рукой – настолько она была худощава. Тонкая, как ветка, почти прозрачная, она смертельно уставала, сделав несколько десятков шагов.

У нее никого не было, кроме сына. 

Полиция не должна ничего узнать. 

Артур погасил ночник. Свет телевизора немного проникал из соседней комнаты, то ярче, то тише; в этом полумраке голова Пенни словно сливалась с подушкой, растворялась, только глаза тускло блестели.

\- Радость, - услышал он слабый голос, - ты больше не сердишься?

Артур улыбнулся, грустно, неловко, глядя в серую пустоту спальни. Разве можно сердиться на нее – такую?

\- Конечно нет, - ответил он. - Спокойной ночи, мама.

\- Артур…

Он замер в дверях.

\- Где у нас хранятся фотографии? Я забыла, куда положила альбом. Нужно послать Томасу твою фотографию. Он должен видеть, каким красивым вырос его сын. Поищи, пожалуйста. 

\- Хорошо. Конечно, я поищу. Спи, мама. Спи.

***

Сигарета тлела в безвольно опущенной руке. Артур прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу, едкий дым паршивого курева летел прямо ему в глаза, но это не имело никакого значения.

Он чувствовал, как из глубины, неотвратимо, будто лавина или приливная волна, поднимается гул, все выше и выше к глотке, чтобы вырваться на волю мучительным лающим воплем. 

Затушив окурок о стекло, Артур поспешно схватил подушку с дивана - пестрая мамина шаль полетела в сторону, на пол, но у него не было времени позаботиться об этом. Ему стоит поторопиться, если он не хочет перебудить весь дом. 

Невпопад пришла мысль о том, что он забыл разобрать свой пакет в коридоре, да и штаны не помешало бы выстирать, он, наверное, похож на бродягу, а еще подбородок… 

Что за чушь.

Запершись в ванной, стараясь как можно сильнее заглушить свои вопли, Артур корчился на унитазе, изо всех сил вжимая лицо в подушку, лежащую у него на коленях. Острые, костлявые, деформированные плечи его бешено содрогались под потной рубашкой – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, в такт безумному, неукротимому хохоту, терзающему его легкие и рвущему горло.

У Артура Флека никогда не было ни единой своей фотографии.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Доброй ночи! И всегда помните: такова жизнь!

Мюррей Франклин в черт знает какой по счету раз изобразил свой заключительный _веселый танец,_ дождался сигнала оператора о завершении трансляции и поспешил убраться со сцены, пока уважаемый гость программы не пристал к нему с очередными излияниями.

Не успел.

Едва он занес одну ногу за спасительный радужный занавес и расслабил, наконец, щеки, убрав с лица выражение добродушного весельчака («снять скальп с Душки М.», так они с Джином называли это между собой), Мюррей почувствовал на своем плече чужую руку. 

Если бы мистер Франклин верил в Бога, он бы прямо сейчас вознес ему молитву, чтобы это была рука кого угодно, хоть самого дьявола из преисподней, лишь бы только не Роберта Смарта. К сожалению, Мюррей Франклин был атеистом, поэтому скальп Душки М. пришлось поспешно возвращать на место. Прежде, чем обернуться, Мюррей сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Роб?

-Я просто хотел еще раз сказать, как я рад, что ты снова пригласил меня на шоу! Огромное спасибо, это очень важно для меня, Мюррей, - долговязый Смарт прямо-таки лучился счастьем. Мюррей подумал, что его наверняка стошнит, если еще хоть раз он сегодня услышит свое имя из уст этого типа. 

\- Не стоит, Роб, - он отступил в глубь закулисья. – Не стоит благодарности. Наверное, это мне надо сказать спасибо: благодаря тебе получился замечательный выпуск.

Смарт просиял пуще прежнего; Мюррей даже не предполагал, что такое возможно. Казалось, вся робертова голова того гляди превратится в один огромный рот – настолько широкую улыбку он растянул.

\- Да разве же дело во мне! Это все ты, твои шутки. Великолепны как всегда. Ты король! – он раскрыл руки и подался вперед, явно намереваясь обнять. Мюррей рефлекторно шагнул в сторону – еще объятий ему не хватало.

\- Да-да, - кивнул он. – Что ж, рад бы еще с тобой поболтать...

\- Послушай, я…

Мюррей был бы совершенно не против, если прямо сейчас бы перед ним разверзлась бездонная пропасть и он туда провалился, лишь бы только чертов Смарт перестал его доставать. Хотя лучше бы пропасть разверзлась под ногами Смарта. Скальп Душки М. держался на честном слове, Мюррей молчал, потому что не был уверен, что если он откроет рот, оттуда вырвется что-то кроме «да пошел ты нахуй, Бобби!».

Бобби нельзя идти нахуй, потому что публика любит Бобби Смарта, а господа спонсоры «Шоу Мюррея Франклина» любят рейтинги. Такова, блядь, жизнь.

\- Мистер Франклин, подойдите, пожалуйста, к продюсеру, там что-то срочное, - захотелось расцеловать кудрявого парнишку-ассистента, кажется, Адама, или как там его звали. Изо всех сил постаравшись, чтобы в голос не просочились триумфальные нотки, Мюррей извинительно улыбнулся Смарту и сказал:

\- Прошу простить, Роб, мне пора.

\- Сэр, быть может, вас проводить? – участливо предложил Адам или-как-его-там Смарту, продолжая свою спасительную операцию. Мюррей усмехнулся – парень далеко пойдет.

\- Нет-нет, не стоит… Эй, Мюррей!

Да черт бы его побрал. Мюррей обернулся на полпути. Смарт помахал ему рукой, продолжая улыбаться, как идиот.

\- Мы ведь отличная команда, да?

\- Ага. Отличная, - «гребаный ты осел».

Все-таки не стошнило.

Как и ожидалось, Джин встретил его глумливой ухмылкой.

\- Что, Душка М. сегодня немного не в духе?

\- Чего сам не подошел?

\- Будто не знаешь. Я ведь тоже его лучший друг, - Джин хохотнул, похлопав Мюррея по спине. – Выдыхай, все закончилось.

Мюррей сел, откинулся на спинку дивана и громко простонал.

\- Ты меня спас. Джинн из волшебной лампы. Я хочу его убить, серьезно. Ты знаешь меня пятнадцать лет, как думаешь, я бы смог убить человека? Когда я смотрю на старину Бобби, я сам в себе не уверен. Его фамилия – это какая-то исключительно тонкая шутка природы.

\- Говорят, это не его настоящая фамилия, - сказал Джин.

\- Серьезно?

\- Так говорят.

\- Тогда он еще тупее, чем я думал. И какая настоящая?

\- Спроси у него в следующий раз.

\- Нет. Нет! Пошел ты, Джин! Зачем ты так говоришь?! Они провалятся со счетом 10:0, Бобби станет посмешищем, никакого следующего раза не будет. 

\- Ага, - сказал Джин.

\- Ненавижу футбол, - Мюррей прикрыл глаза. – Как смотришь на то, чтобы заглянуть в бар? После такого чудесного вечера не грех забыться на дне бутылки.

\- Прости, друг, сегодня никак. Элис привела внучек, там полный дурдом. Она мне голову оторвет, если задержусь хоть на десять минут.

\- Да уж. Но знаешь, я уверен, что наш Мистер Умник даст фору даже годовалым тройняшкам. Меня как будто катком переехало.

\- Спорим, он опять начнет названивать?

\- Тут нечего спорить. Разве только на сколько его хватит. Ставлю сто баксов, что максимум на неделю.

\- Две. Ты переоцениваешь его любовь к тебе.

\- Вот только не надо о любви, Джин, побойся бога или кого ты там боишься. Ты же видел, как он сегодня перевозбудился. Чуть штанишки не намочил, еще и обниматься лез. Спасибо Адаму, вовремя ты его прислал.

\- Его зовут Август.

\- Я запомню. Август, надо же как старомодно. Организуй ему какое-нибудь повышение, не знаю, научи своим продюсерским штучкам. Я чувствую в нем потенциал, точно тебе говорю.

\- Если бы не он, ты мог бы почувствовать потенциал Бобби, - Джин заржал. – Большой и твердый. 

\- Блядь, это отвратительно! Черт тебя дери, Джин, ну и шуточки. И наверняка у него маленький и вялый.

\- Ну, в этом споре я участвовать не буду, - Джин поднялся и подошел к своему столу. – Кстати, у нас есть действительно кое-что срочное. Вот, Барнет передал материал для следующего выпуска, - он протянул другу видеокассету. 

Мюррей прочел этикетку.

\- «Пого»? Что это за херня?

\- Да ладно! Ты не знаешь «Пого»? Барнет же постоянно про него твердит.

\- Если бы я слушал все, что несет Барнет, я бы уже в Аркхеме прописался.

\- «Пого» - это клуб на Форд стрит, напротив церкви. Раньше там была дрочильня с китайскими шлюхами, называлась «Цветок лотоса» или вроде того, но четыре года назад его выкупил Мартин Герц, теперь это приличное место, там дают концерты, джаз и все такое, и стендап-вечера проводят.

\- Мартин Герц, - повторил Мюррей.

\- Ага, именно. На днях у них был день открытых дверей, выступали всякие новички и еще черт знает кто, Барнет, видимо, послал туда шпиона. Результат у тебя в руках.

Мюррей поморщился. 

\- Там все так плохо?

\- Да не так уж и плохо, есть, конечно, пара-тройка совсем убогих… Ты же понимаешь, чего он хочет? 

\- Да уж, понимаю. Избиение младенцев.

\- Избиение Герца, но по сути ты прав. В общем посмотри на досуге, выбери самых-самых искрометных шутников. Завтра согласуем с Барнетом, а в следующем выпуске будешь комментировать. 

Мюррей брезгливо отложил кассету в сторону.

\- Дался ему этот Мартин Герц. 

\- Ты бы видел, как у Барнета глазки горели. Видимо, все четыре года ждал этого момента. Теперь не успокоится, пока не сровняет его с землей.

\- Все ясно, - Мюррей протер очки и встал. – Тогда я пойду. Надеюсь, Бобби уже уехал.

\- Караулит тебя у дверей, как пить дать, - хохотнул Джин. – До завтра. 

Мюррей посмеялся, но на всякий случай вышел через служебный вход.

***

Он все-таки зашел в бар, хотя обычно и предпочитал не пить в одиночестве. Присев в самом дальнем и темном углу, Мюррей неспешно потягивал дрянной виски и радовался, что в этом баре всем на него наплевать, потому что нашествия очередного смартоподобного поклонника он бы не пережил, и гвоздем программы следующего выпуска было бы вовсе не растаптывание репутации клуба «Пого», а новость о том, что бессменный ведущий «Шоу Мюррея Франклина» арестован за пьяную драку в дешевой забегаловке.

Он не очень любил эту рубрику с комментариями видео. Предполагалось, что их должны присылать телезрители, и изредка действительно так и было, но большую часть отбирал лично Барнет и всегда имел за этим какой-то мотив. Реклама – меньшее из зол и неизбежная данность любой популярной телепередачи, и Мюррей не возражал бы до тех пор, пока ему не предложили бы отплясывать в костюме зайчика. Но порой эти видео, как сейчас, имели прямое отношение к конкурентам или личным недругам Барнета. Мюррей не сомневался, что если бы Мартин Герц купил не вечерний клуб, а фургончик с мороженым, ему бы сейчас вручили кассету с _забавным случаем у мороженщика._

Не то чтобы мистеру Франклину было какое-то дело до клуба «Пого» и тех, кто там выступает, но сам факт того, что Барнет решает свои проблемы его персоной, не слишком радовал. В конце концов, передача называлась «Шоу Мюррея Франклина», хотя на самом деле это было не совсем так. 

Если бы это шоу действительно принадлежало Мюррею Франклину, доставучего кретина Роберта Смарта туда бы и на милю не подпустили.

Мюррей оставил в баре как минимум в пять раз больше денег, чем заслуживало то пойло, которое там разливали под видом Джек Дэниэлса, и вышел, минутой позже осознав, что не может вести автомобиль. Пришлось вернуться и вызвать такси. Всю дорогу до дома Мюррей с отвращением думал о том, что вместо того, чтобы спать или провести время с собственной женой, ему придется смотреть видео с какими-то третьесортными юмористами.


	3. Chapter 3

В детстве Софи мечтала стать оперной певицей. Маленькую, ее завораживали высокие своды театра, торжественное великолепие залов и блеск огромных, сияющих люстр. Отец любил оперу, они часто ходили туда всей семьей, и голоса артистов, глубокие и сильные, приводили Софи в трепет. Невозможно было поверить, что эти потусторонние, мощные звуки, от которых руки покрывались мурашками, а сердце замирало в восторге, подвластны обычным мужчинам и женщинам. В песнях Софи часто не могла разобрать слов, они сливались в единый поток, в чудесные и страшные заклинания жрецов и волшебников из других миров. 

Софи хотелось быть с ними. Стоять на сцене в лучах софитов – в единственном светлом месте в огромном и темном роскошном зале – и петь. Она представляла себя совсем взрослой, красивой и статной, в тяжелом бархатном платье, такой же величественной и прекрасной, как все эти люди на сцене, настоящей королевой, колдуньей, чей голос слышится будто откуда-то из-под земли, рождается в самых ее недрах и уносится вверх, разбивая сводчатый потолок и устремляясь к звездам.

Софи брала уроки. О, в то далекое время Софи брала уроки пения у строгой уважаемой леди, ходила с семьей в оперу по выходным и никогда, никогда не думала о том, что однажды ей придется возвращаться домой по дорогам, заваленным мусором, в дрянную квартиру, где стены настолько тонкие, что совершенно точно известно, что жизнь твоих соседей ничем не лучше твоей.

Маленькая Софи Дюмон ни в чем не нуждалась, маленькая Джиджи Дюмон… Ну, по крайней мере Софи пыталась изо всех сил. По крайней мере, думала Софи, мечты малышки Джиджи не умрут вместе с ее отцом, как умерли детские мечты Софи. 

Ничего не имея – нечего терять, не так ли? 

Софи не могла бы придумать еще более паршивого утешения, даже если бы постаралась, но это было хоть какое-то утешение.

Паршивые утешения – то, из чего состояла ее жизнь в последние черт знает сколько лет. 

Строгая уважаемая леди слишком дорого брала за свои уроки и поэтому их пришлось прекратить – плевать, ведь Софи все равно отвратительно пела. У нее никогда не было таланта, вообще-то. Она ни за что бы не стала оперной дивой.

Работа кассира – не то, о чем мечтают маленькие девочки, но, по крайней мере, у нее была нормальная работа, чего не сказать, например, о соседе напротив (или о доброй половине жителей их дома). 

Мистер Потные Ладошки, ее начальник - чертов похотливый козел, но рука на плече – не то, что рука в трусах, не так ли?

Софи совершенно не на что жаловаться.

У Софи все хорошо.

Не то чтобы было очень легко думать об этом, держа каждый день в руках деньги какого-нибудь очередного хорошо одетого джентльмена, деньги, которые Софи не заработала бы и за пять лет. Это должно было превратиться в рутину, но даже спустя годы работы при взгляде на аккуратные зеленые пачки хрустящих банкнот тоскливые мысли о собственном тощем кошельке или смехотворном сберегательном счете все еще посещали голову Софи.

_Не будь такой завистливой сукой._

Софи старалась, честно.

***

\- Слышала? Слотник собрался устроить сегодня собрание по поводу вечеринки, - Мери со значением посмотрела на нее. Рядом со своим лицом Мери вертикально держала вилку, отчего ее слова звучали еще более весомыми. 

Софи захотелось взвыть.

\- Блядство, - громко выругалась она, ничуть не стесняясь людей за соседними столиками. Стены кафетерия готемского банка еще и не такое слышали.

\- Оно самое. Будто у нас других дел нет, - согласилась Мери. – Жди теперь, в ближайшие пару часов объявится сообщить нам эту радостную новость. Опять домой вовремя не попадем.

Не так давно мистер Слотник радостно вызвался помогать в организации праздника по поводу годовщины компании, но кроме него, ни у кого это начинание особой радости не вызвало. Потому что «Слотник вызвался делать что-то» означало, что делать это что-то придется всем его подчиненным. Все бы ничего, но рвение мистера Слотника влезать в любую щель в попытках выслужиться проявляло себя слишком часто, а порывы эти никогда не оплачивались.

\- Только недавно ведь уже все обсудили, - сказала Софи удрученно. – Что ему опять надо? Если у него вопросы к Аннабель, вот и разговаривал бы с ней наедине, всех-то зачем собирать.

\- Ты жестока, - отметила Мери без всякого осуждения в голосе, - что плохого тебе сделала наша Аннабель? Мистер Ладошки просто создает видимость работы. 

\- Мог бы просто переспать с Джейкобсом, - мрачно пошутила Софи. – К чему такие сложности.

Мери фыркнула.

\- Прелести Ладошек неотразимыми считает только он сам. Думаю, у Джейкобса совсем другие взгляды. Приходится бедняге лезть из кожи вон другими способами, ах, какая жалость.

\- Я загадываю желание, чтобы его повысили, каждое Рождество, - сказала Софи серьезно. – Но этого не происходит. Санты нет.

\- Я бы посмеялась над тобой, но я загадываю то же самое, - Мери, поморщившись, отправила в рот последний кусочек брокколи, которую она ненавидела, но упорно продолжала есть, потому что так повелевали правила очередной ее диеты. – И буду загадывать. Рано или поздно наши молитвы кто-нибудь услышит.

Девушки переглянулись с пониманием. Имя мистера Слотника – Мистера Потные Ладошки - давно стало синонимом слову «ублюдок» для сотрудниц их отдела. Иные неженки могли бы принять постоянные сальные намеки и поползновения начальника близко к сердцу, но Софи не была неженкой, а Мери – тем более. Поэтому они предпочитали воспринимать необходимость терпеть Слотника рядом с собой философски. Он был неотъемлемой и неизбежной частью этой работы – как мусорные мешки были частью пейзажа Готема. Отвратительные, но безобидные. Можно привыкнуть.

\- Уже выбрала наряд? – спросила Мери невинным голосом, который мог бы запудрить мозги кому угодно, кроме Софи, потому что она знала, что Мери далека от невинности настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

\- С чего ты взяла, что я вообще собираюсь туда идти? 

\- Ты пойдешь, - Мери тоскливо проследила за конфетой в пальцах приятельницы. – Ты не можешь не пойти. Мы же вместе выбирали меню, в конце концов!

\- Мне нужно присматривать за Джиджи, - сказала Софи. - Вообще-то.

\- Ха! Прибереги эту сказочку для кого-нибудь другого. Будто я не знаю, что твоя милая малышка прекрасно может обойтись без твоей компании пару часов. Ты пойдешь, - повторила она, - Слотник не пощадит нас, если мы не явимся, и тем более… - Мери понизила голос и оторвала, наконец, взгляд от конфеты, лукаво посмотрев Софи прямо в глаза. – Де-вид-Эл-ли-гуд, - произнесла она по слогам и положила подбородок на сцепленные руки в ожидании реакции, как будто рассказала какую-то потрясающую воображение историю.

Вообще-то, в какой-то степени так оно и было, и будь на месте Мери кто-то другой, Софи бы действительно поразилась. Но перед ней сидела Мери, а Мери всегда знала все обо всех.

\- Понятия не имею, где ты подцепила эту сплетню, - шикнула Софи, украдкой оглянувшись по сторонам, - но ладно, можешь поаплодировать себе, ты меня раскусила.

Мери изобразила притворное возмущение.

\- Сплетню! Как мило. Чтоб ты знала, не надо быть сплетницей, чтобы заметить, как ты поправляешь прическу каждый раз, как он начинает маячить на горизонте. 

\- Что, правда так заметно? – Софи смутилась и начала теребить фантик в руках с удвоенной скоростью. Мери сменила гнев на милость.

\- Расслабься. Всем на тебя наплевать, - она хихикнула. – Ладно, шучу, не всем, но ты все равно расслабься. Вряд ли кто-то заметил, кроме меня. Да и если бы заметили, что такого?

\- А то, что ничего нет! Он… Мы практически не общались.

\- Но ты хочешь, чтобы было, - проницательно сказала Мери. – Поэтому ты придешь на эту идиотскую вечеринку. И съешь уже эту конфету, наконец, она меня провоцирует! – она шумно отодвинула стул, подмигнула Софи и умчалась в курилку, оставив подругу наедине с пустыми тарелками. 

Софи развернула изрядно потрепанную обертку, скривилась при виде размазанного подтаявшего шоколада и выбросила конфету в мусорную корзину.

Перерыв подходил к концу.

***

Мери, как всегда, была права. На совершенно бесполезном собрании почти час Софи развлекала себя тем, что наблюдала, как Мери демонстрирует средний палец за спиной Слотника, едва тому стоит отвернуться (потому что даже эта нехитрая забава, подобающая скорее ученикам средней школы, нежели взрослым женщинам, была веселее, чем выслушивать унылые слотниковы разглагольствования). Они уже обсуждали все раньше несколько раз, все давно было подготовлено и утверждено, даже у Аннабель, как выяснилось, разрешились ее трудности с транспортной компанией. Единственной причиной собирать их всех снова, думала Софи, было желание Слотника почувствовать себя в очередной раз хозяином положения и султаном в гареме. 

Скулами Аннабель и в лучшие времена можно было резать хлеб, но сегодня она превзошла саму себя, сжимая челюсти до такой степени, что Софи испытывала волнение насчет сохранности ее зубов; Мери веселилась; Саманта изображала интерес (а может и правда была заинтересована – с этой чокнутой никогда не поймешь); остальные стояли с трагическими лицами, как школьники на отработке. Сама же Софи не могла думать ни о чем, кроме того, что она снова опаздывает забрать Джиджи из школы.

Она и правда едва успела. Джиджи, по всей видимости, осталась последним ребенком в группе, но, как минутой позже поняла Софи, неприязненное выражение на лице миссис Максфилд было вызвано вовсе не ее почти-опозданием.

\- И-извините, - пропыхтела Софи, переводя дыхание после торопливого бега от станции метро. – Джиджи, малышка, пойдем домой, - она протянула руки к дочери, но та, насупившись, сделала только один осторожный шаг из-за спины воспитателя и застыла будто в ожидании чего-то.

\- Мисс Дюмон, - произнесла миссис Максфилд, поджав тонкие губы так, что они совсем исчезли с ее бледного лица. – У нас неприятности. 

Софи удержалась от шумного вздоха. Боже. Она не хотела слышать это снова.

\- Ваша дочь устроила драку с девочкой. Опять. Вы знаете, я не хочу усугублять, но это выходит из-под контроля. У вашей дочери раньше были проблемы с агрессией?

\- Нет… да… нет… - Софи замялась. Она совершенно не хотела обсуждать это, тем более в присутствии дочери. Но миссис Максфилд не особенно волновала конфиденциальность. – Джиджи активный ребенок. Я…

\- Не извиняйтесь. Я понимаю: у многих детей бывают трудности с адаптацией, и… Вы знаете, у нас есть школьный психолог, и он вполне компетентен, но мне бы очень не хотелось, - она сложила руки на груди, - подключать социальные службы. Может быть, вам стоило бы обратиться к специалисту?

«Может быть, тебе бы стоило обратиться нахрен?» - подумала Софи зло. Это определенно не тот разговор, который стоит вести в семь часов вечера в присутствии пятилетнего ребенка, делая вид, что его там нет, и черт подери, социальные службы, серьезно? Софи знала, что ее дочь вовсе не ангелочек, но разве эта женщина не драматизирует ситуацию?

\- Спасибо, - сказала Софи. – За информацию. Я приму это к сведению. Извините еще раз, надеюсь, никто серьезно не пострадал.

Миссис Максфилд сдержанно кивнула.

\- До свидания.

\- Пойдем, Джиджи, - Софи взяла дочь за руку и направилась к выходу. Крошечная ладошка Джиджи была такой маленькой и нежной в ее руке. Софи осторожно сжала ее. Джиджи молча шагала рядом, не в настроении для своей обычной детской болтовни. Софи посмотрела на нее украдкой: серьезная, недовольная. Нужно было что-то сказать, но…

\- Джиджи, - начала Софи осторожно. – Та девочка… Она тебя чем-то обидела?

\- Нет, - пальцы дочери не дрогнули в ее руке, Джиджи не повернула головы. Софи сглотнула.

\- Почему тогда… Зачем ты ударила ее?

Девочка замедлила шаг, остановилась, Софи замерла напротив нее.

\- Она мне не нравится, - сказала Джиджи. – Она дура. Кэти дура.

\- Милая, нельзя бить людей только потому, что они тебе не нравятся.

Джиджи подняла, наконец, голову и посмотрела Софи в глаза очень серьезно.

\- Почему?

\- Это…

_Что ты скажешь, Софи? И правда, почему? Разве не об этом ты думаешь каждый день на работе? Как насчет Мистера Ладошки?_

\- Это неправильно, Джиджи. Мы все не нравимся кому-нибудь… Если бы все вокруг начали драться друг с другом – разве было бы хорошо? 

Она обняла дочь и погладила ее по кудрявой макушке.

\- Не делай так больше. Если тебе не нравится Кэти – просто не дружи с ней. Не нужно драк, хорошо? Обещаешь?

Джиджи не ответила, но Софи почувствовала, как она робко кивнула ей в живот. Софи прижала дочь покрепче к себе. 

Черта с два кто-то посмеет ее запугать.


	4. Chapter 4

Полицейские оставили сообщение на автоответчик с просьбой перезвонить, и Артур не был дурачком, чтобы воображать, будто с ним хотят поговорить о погоде. Клоун перестрелял белых воротничков в метро, и чертова уйма народу в больнице в тот же день видела пистолет мистера Артура Флека-клоуна – надо быть полным кретином, чтобы не опросить его в первую же очередь. Не то чтобы перестрелки были редкостью в Готеме, но клоуны в городе до недавних пор явно не ходили толпами. Удивительно, что полицейские не явились раньше. 

Артур никогда не думал, что убийство сойдет ему с рук - он вообще не думал о нем. Наверное, это странно, вряд ли именно так должны вести себя нормальные люди после того, как перестреляют троих человек в метро, но Артур не был нормальным и знал об этом. Даже сейчас, когда угроза нависла над головой, он так и не смог сосредоточиться и придумать какую-нибудь историю получше, чем скоропалительная байка про реквизит, которую он выдал своему боссу. Вместо этого полночи ему в голову лезли совершенно отвлеченные мысли. Приходилось с усилием напоминать себе: это ты, Артур, это ты убил троих человек – почти четверых, если считать мистера дворецкого - ты! Разве ты не должен бояться – наказания и себя самого?

Но тревоги уплывали, приглушались, в голове крутился обрывочный калейдоскоп мыслей о повседневных заботах, о том, что кончился сахар, о фокусах и детских улыбках, о суперкрысах, о том, как воняет на улице, о счете за электричество и электрических вывесках магазинов, о мальчике Брюсе и мистере Уэйне. И где-то там, в глубине – _«ты убийца, убийца, убийца»_, нечетко и тихо, как белый шум телевизора.

У доктора наверняка нашлось бы какое-нибудь невероятно умное слово, чтобы объяснить все это. Они всегда находят для него ужасно умные слова, которые Артур ни за что не смог бы написать без ошибки. Весь тот бесконечный круговорот эмоций, мыслей, всего из его головы, из его жизни, всего, на что Артуру Флеку не хватило бы и тысячи страниц, чтобы объяснить, тысячи слов, чтобы рассказать – им хватает для всего этого одного ужасно умного слова. Так ловко, так легко они умеют расфасовать мир Артура Флека по коробочкам с ярлычками. Вот бы ему самому уметь это делать, тогда бы он знал, как ему нужно жить. А теперь у него не осталось ни умных слов, ни таблеток, только этот лабиринт в голове, запутанный, будто моток проволоки.

В конце концов Артур рассудил, что если бы у полицейских были доказательства, его бы уже сто раз арестовали, а не оставляли сообщения на автоответчик. Нужно просто все отрицать и стоять на своем насчет реквизита, и, главное, не болтать слишком много. Он с самого детства был никудышным лжецом. «У тебя все на лице написано, Радость» - так говорила мама, вздыхая в ответ на его неуклюжие попытки скрыть очередную отвратительную оценку или запах сигарет. Артур уже давно достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы мать перестала укорять его за курение, но лгать он так и не научился. Сейчас он мог обмануть ее в мелочах вроде «я уже поел, мама» или «меня задержали на работе, мама», но только потому, что, поглощенная мыслями о Томасе Уэйне, Пенни обращала не слишком много внимания на окружающий мир. 

От детективов ждать такой рассеянности не приходится.

Артур боролся с глупым детским желанием проигнорировать сообщение, не перезванивать, не встречаться с полицейскими. Сделать вид, что ничего нет, и ждать, пока проблема рассосется сама по себе. Соблазн был чертовски велик, но… само по себе ничего не рассосется, это Артур прекрасно понимал. И если он будет скрываться, то только навлечет на себя еще больше подозрений.

Артур переписал номер на бумажку и сунул в карман. Мать еще спала, и, наверное, это было глупо, но он все равно не хотел разговаривать с полицейскими при ней, как если бы она могла слышать весь разговор. Артур решил, что позвонит из телефона-автомата.

Допив прогорклый холодный чай, который он заварил еще вчера вечером, Артур вышел из дома.

***

Голос человека, с которым Артура соединила писклявая секретарша, был невероятно воодушевленным.

\- Мистер Флек? Нам нужно поговорить с вами, когда мы сможем застать вас дома?

\- М-м-м… - Артур замялся. – Мы не можем встретиться в другом месте? Моя мать больна. Я мог бы прийти в участок. К примеру.

\- Оу, - прозвучало в трубке. – Конечно. Мы работаем…

\- Я могу прийти сейчас, если это удобно, - Артур решил не откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Хотя не будет ли подобное рвение выглядеть подозрительно? Или наоборот. 

Дьявол, Артур совершенно не знал, как нужно вести себя, когда пытаешься скрыться от правосудия. Или хотя бы _как не надо себя вести_. Может, ему стоило бы почитать те дешевые детективы в мягких обложках, которые когда-то так любила его мать. У них постоянно были зловещие, помпезные и нелепые названия; может, там нашелся бы роман, озаглавленный чем-то вроде «Неуловимый клоун-убийца, темный мститель Готема». 

\- Вам нужен кабинет 115-е. Или просто скажите, что у вас назначена встреча с детективом Гаррити. 

Артур записал адрес в свой журнал, который он зачем-то взял с собой – глупая привычка – и положил трубку. Небо было холодным и ясным. Артур задумался, как долго он еще сможет любоваться природой, прежде чем его упекут за решетку.

\- Не стой посреди дороги, козел, - прикрикнул лысый мужчина в черной куртке и намеренно толкнул Артура плечом. Артуру вдруг захотелось от всего сердца послать его нахрен – на дороге было достаточно места, чтобы пройти. 

Он сдержался. Лысый уже успел умчаться далеко вперед, наверное, спешил на работу. Наверное, он забыл об Артуре через секунду после того, как толкнул. Интересно, запомнил бы он это столкновение, если бы знал, что Артур – не просто какой-то козел посреди дороги, а тот-самый-клоун-убийца? Ходил ли этот лысый на митинги в клоунской маске?

Забавно: весь город говорит о нем, но никто не знает, кто он такой на самом деле. Как они представляют его, там, за маской и клоунским гримом? Вряд ли они надеются обнаружить там потрепанного неудачника с карточками «простите мой смех». Артуру нравилось воображать, что все это, все эти демонстрации и переполох, - в его честь, что клоунские маски с первых полос газет, из окон машин, с экрана телевизора, улыбаются именно ему. Но нужен он ли им на самом деле, интересен ли им человек, скрытый под маской, стали бы они размахивать плакатами с портретом Артура Флека, воспевать его имя с тем же азартом и пылом, с каким они наряжаются в костюмы клоунов?..

У Артура будет возможность проверить, если его арестуют. Когда его арестуют.

Полицейский участок был не так уж далеко. Артур пошел пешком.

***

\- Вы не выглядите удивленным нашей встречей, - заметил грузный мужчина, напоминавший Артуру растрепанного моржа. Его напарник, молодой человек с подозрительно-насмешливым прищуренным взглядом, стоял в стороне и опирался на стену с таким видом, будто происходящее его не особенно интересует. 

Детективы Семюэл Гаррити и Гарри Берк, запомнил Артур. Он подумал, что было бы лучше, если бы их звали наоборот, тогда получилось бы Гарри Гаррити – забавно. 

\- Я смотрю телевизор, - сказал Артур. Секундой позже он осознал, что получится чрезвычайно глупо, если его позвали поговорить вовсе не об убийствах в метро. Глупо и радостно – слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Детектив Гаррити хмыкнул.

\- И что вы думаете о тройном убийстве, мистер Флек?

\- Это чудовищно, - пробормотал Артур, стараясь не отводить глаза. Так оно и было, если быть честным. Хотя Артур сомневался, что более чудовищно: то, что он убил троих или то, что он не чувствует особенного сожаления по этому поводу. Они были, конечно, подонками, но…

Детектив Гаррити снова хмыкнул.

\- Чем вы занимались двадцать седьмого октября, мистер Флек? – произнес Берк неожиданно. Артур повернул голову в его сторону.

\- Сходил на работу. Потом пошел домой.

\- Где вы работаете? – спросил Гаррити.

\- В клубе «Ха-ха». Я аниматор. Клоун, - уточнил Артур и тут же мысленно укорил себя. Не надо было этого говорить. Хотя неважно. Они, конечно же, и так знали, иначе не беседовали бы с ним сейчас. По крайней мере, он не сказал ни слова лжи. Пока что.

Артур старался не думать об этом, как о допросе. Беседовали. Разговаривали. Так спокойнее.

\- Мы были там, - сказал Берк. – Ваш начальник, мистер Хойт, сказал, что уволил вас за то, что вы принесли пистолет в детскую больницу.

\- Это был реквизит для выступления, - ответил Артур. 

\- Почему же тогда вас уволили? – снова Гаррити. Они задавали вопросы по очереди, и Артуру приходилось вертеть головой, что, догадывался он, рано или поздно начнет его утомлять. Наверное, это была какая-то специальная тактика. 

А еще табурет, на котором сидел Артур, был ужасно неудобный и жесткий, особенно неудобный для того, кто обладает костлявой задницей. Для кого-то вроде мистера Артура Флека.

Артур надеялся, что к концу беседы не начнет ерзать на сидении. И что его колено не начнет дергаться, как иногда случается с ним.

\- Потому что Хойт считает, что я недостаточно смешной, - сказал он.

\- А вы смешной? 

\- Откуда мне знать? Как думаете, фокус с пистолетом – это смешно?

\- Не особенно, - ответил Берк.

\- Вот и Хойт так думает, - сказал Артур. – Извините. Можно у вас здесь курить?

\- Да, конечно, - детектив Гаррити подвинул ему через стол пепельницу, набитую окурками. Артур достал свои сигареты из кармана сложенной на коленях куртки и закурил. Гаррити проследил за ним взглядом и, крякнув, последовал его примеру. Берк приоткрыл окно. «Не курит», - догадался Артур. Почему-то мысль о том, что его дым раздражает прищуренного детектива, была приятной.

\- И все это произошло в тот же день, что и убийства в метро, - произнес Гаррити, выпустив вместе со словами облачко ароматного дыма. Да уж, в отличие от Артура, этот тип курил явно не самые дешевые сигареты. – Интересное совпадение.

Артур пожал плечами. Что тут скажешь.

\- Во сколько, говорите, завершилось ваше выступление в больнице? – спросил Берк.

\- Не знаю точно, - Артур стряхнул пепел. – Часа в два. Я не помню. Я позвонил Хойту сразу после этого и он сказал мне, чтобы я проваливал к хренам собачьим. Может быть, он помнит точное время.

Смысла лгать не было: раз полицейские уже были в «Ха-ха», то Хойт всенепременно успел выложить им все подробности, но Артур действительно не помнил. В тот момент время было последним, что его волновало. 

\- И вы сразу поехали домой?

Артур сделал затяжку. Он думал об этом, догадывался, что подобный вопрос прозвучит. Размышлял, как будет лучше ответить. Соврать, что поехал домой сразу? Сказать правду, что он сначала сидел в каком-то загаженном парке черт знает сколько времени, а потом бездумно шлялся по подворотням и сам не помнил, где проторчал до позднего вечера? Как полный псих. В конце концов, он выбрал золотую середину.

\- Не поехал. Пошел пешком.

\- Ваш дом далеко от больницы, - заметил Берк.

\- Да, - сказал Артур. – Поэтому я и пошел. Захотелось проветриться. Я любил эту работу, знаете?

Со стороны детектива Гаррити послышалось очередное хмыканье. Как будто он сомневался, что кто-то может всерьез любить такую паршивую работу. Артур почувствовал себя уязвленным и нахмурился.

\- Ваши… коллеги сказали, что вы заявили, будто пистолет принадлежал мистеру Ренделлу Фостеру, - сказал Гаррити.

\- Я солгал, - ответил Артур.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что… - он снова стряхнул пепел, - потому что Ренделл жирный козел. Потому что он сказал Хойту, что я пытался выпросить у него оружие неделю назад. И Хойт ему поверил. И меня уволили. – Артур затушил окурок и достал новую сигарету. – Вот так.

И ни слова неправды. 

\- И что же, это была ложь? Мистер Фостер вас оболгал?

\- Ага, - с чувством ответил Артур. – Совершеннейшая брехня.

\- Ваш начальник дал нам одну из ваших карточек, - сказал Берк. – Этот ваш… смех. Это тоже часть клоунады?

\- Клоунады?! – переспросил Артур. 

\- Представление. Шутка…

Артур засунул сигарету в рот и снова полез в карман куртки, на этот раз за карточкой.

\- По-вашему, это похоже на шутку? – он протянул карточку детективу Гаррити, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы швырнуть ее на стол. 

\- Вы нам скажите, - невозмутимо сказал Гаррити, повертев карточку в руках.

Артур глубоко вдохнул, унимая гнев.

\- Это не _клоунский реквизит_. Я действительно _болен_.

\- Вы не смеялись во время нашего разговора, - заметил Берк. Артуру показалось, что его взгляд стал более цепким. 

Черт, они специально пытались вывести его из себя? Похоже на то. 

Он мог бы догадаться сразу. 

\- Это не происходит по заказу, - процедил Артур. – Чаще когда я нервничаю. Волнуюсь. 

\- Вы не нервничаете сейчас?

\- Честно говоря, - ответил Артур, сделав затяжку, - прямо сейчас я скорее чертовски рассержен. Некоторые ваши вопросы… бестактны.

Детектив Гаррити хрипло хохотнул.

\- Приносим извинения, мистер Флек. Возьмите, - он протянул карточку обратно. Артур молча засунул ее в карман.

\- Вы работаете где-то сейчас? Что насчет вашей работы в магазине?

Дьявол! Если они в курсе про магазин, где Артур некоторое время совмещал ночные смены на должности фасовщика с работой в «Ха-ха», то должны прекрасно знать и о том, что оттуда Артура выперли еще четыре месяца назад. И даже не потому, что он засмеялся в неудачное время или что-то перепутал. Просто магазин разорился. Выперли всех, не только Артура.

Не жаль, ему все равно не слишком уж там нравилось. И там не разрешали курить.

\- Я ищу работу, - сказал Артур, проигнорировав второй вопрос. - Не очень успешно пока.

Про свои опыты на поприще комика он предпочел умолчать. 

\- Мистер Флек, - сказал Гаррити. – Где сейчас этот ваш реквизит? Пистолет, я имею в виду.

\- Его нет. Я его выбросил в тот же день.

\- И куда же?

\- В канал. По дороге домой.

\- Это было так необходимо? – спросил Берк.

Артур посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

\- Я был несколько подавлен после увольнения. И зол. 

\- Мусорите, значит, - откликнулся Гаррити. Артур опешил и оглянулся на него в изумлении. Гаррити снова хохотнул. – Шучу.

Артур замер на несколько секунд, а потом улыбнулся. Пожалуй, это было действительно немного забавно. Гаррити наблюдал за ним с интересом.

\- Мистер Флек, - сказал он, постучав пальцами по столешнице, - во сколько вы вернулись домой?

\- Вечером. Часов в семь, - Артур пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть естественно. – Не назову точное время.

\- И кто-то может это подтвердить? 

\- Никто, - сказал Артур. – Кроме моей матери.

\- Вы состоите на учете у психиатра, мистер Флек? – спросил Берк, хотя звучало скорее утвердительно. Интересно, они всегда спрашивают такие очевидные вещи? В чем смысл этих вопросов? Надеются, что он будет нервничать? Что он будет лгать? Это было бы слишком глупо, Артуру было сложно вообразить идиота, который стал бы лгать в ответ на подобный вопрос. Естественно, они прекрасно знают, что он состоит на учете. Он лежал в Аркхеме, черт подери. 

Все знают, что Артур Флек – псих.

\- Да, - сказал Артур. Колено начало предательски подрагивать, но он избавился от приступа, скрестив ступни.

\- Спасибо, мистер Флек, - произнес Гаррити после непродолжительного молчания. – Пожалуй, у нас больше нет к вам вопросов. Вы можете идти.

Артур поднялся, прихватив с колен свою куртку и журнал, который лежал там же. 

\- До свидания, - попрощался он, взявшись за ручку двери.

\- До свидания, - откликнулся Гаррити. – И, Артур, - добавил он, - не уезжайте из Готема в ближайшее время.

_Как будто он мог бы._

\- Я подозреваемый? – спросил Артур прямо.

\- Мы проверяем всех, - уклончиво ответил детектив Гаррити. Берк продолжал стоять у окна. Он не попрощался, и Артур еще долгое время не мог избавиться от чувства, будто его спину буравит прищуренный взгляд детектива.

Артур свернул за угол и закурил очередную сигарету. 

Облажался он или нет?

***

Он направился домой не сразу. После разговора с полицейскими Артур чувствовал выпотрошенным и выброшенным как тряпка. Ему нужно было время, чтобы привести нервы в порядок, поэтому он начал бродить по городу, параллельно читая объявления на столбах – может, где-нибудь требуются работники с повесткой из Аркхема. Ха-ха-ха. 

Ему и в лучшие времена было не так уж просто найти работу, а теперь, после сокращения социальной программы… Вчера вечером он выпил последние остатки таблеток, оставив себе на память пустые оранжевые цилинды – расставил их на кухонной полке как гребаные трофеи. Спортсмены расставляют наградные кубки в память о своих заслугах, а Артур Флек – коробочки от лекарств, чтобы помнить, что когда-то даже его жизнь в Готеме была чуточку лучше. 

По правде говоря, без привычной дозы препаратов Артур чувствовал себя вполне неплохо и даже бодро, но он сомневался в том, как выглядит со стороны. Почему-то его не покидало подозрение, что у него над головой развевается что-то вроде огромного красного флага с надписью «Осторожно, перед вами пациент дурки», и с каждым днем этот флаг становится все больше и ярче. И его видят все, кроме него.

В итоге Артур снова прошатался по городу наедине со своими мыслями до темноты. Зато он купил пачку газет с объявлениями о вакансиях.

Писем в почтовом ящике снова не было, да и не то чтобы Артур когда-то всерьез ожидал их там обнаружить. Вряд ли письма матери вообще доходят до Уэйна, скорее всего, корреспонденцию разбирает какой-нибудь специальный человек и выкидывает все к чертовой матери. Неудивительно: такому как Уэйн наверняка приходят тонны писем в неделю, он бы свихнулся, если бы сам их читал. Артур проверял ящик просто по привычке.

С маленькой капелькой надежды, быть может. 

Когда он был ребенком, он проверял ящик на кухне – по пять раз на дню бегал и открывал дверцу почти автоматически, в надежде, что там волшебным образом появится что-то вроде горы конфет или печенья. Конечно же, там ничего не было, и он прекрасно знал, что ничего там само по себе появиться не может. Но все равно проверял. 

Лифт снова грохотал и скрипел, будто вот-вот оборвется и рухнет прямиком в глубины преисподней, и милая мисс Дюмон на этот раз не составила Артуру компанию в этом жутком путешествии. Наверное, она уже дома готовит ужин для своей дочурки. Они не виделись со дня выступления Артура в клубе «Пого», но он не переживал об этом – не может же она уделять ему все свое время, в самом деле. У мисс Дюмон полно своих забот. Артур до сих пор удивлялся, что она вообще согласилась пойти куда-то – с ним! Парни в «Ха-ха» спятили бы, узнай они такую новость. Они бы ему не поверили.

Артур и сам порой не верил.

Квартира встретила Артура привычным шумом телевизора.

\- Мам, - крикнул Артур из коридора, разуваясь. – Шоу Мюррея еще не началось?

Сегодня должны были крутить повтор, но Артур как раз пропустил прошлый выпуск. Мать не ответила, наверное, не расслышала или была в спальне. Артур прошел в гостиную.

\- Какого… Мам?

Вещи на полках были в беспорядке, по дивану и столу разложены бумаги, но вовсе не это заставило Артура похолодеть и замереть от ужаса.

Его мать стояла у комода, глядя на Артура огромными глазами, и держала в руках пистолет.

Чертов пистолет Ренделла, который Артур спрятал там, в нижнем ящике под кучей старого барахла и пластинок, от греха подальше, боясь после происшествия в метро брать его в руки.

\- Радость… - произнесла Пенни. – Откуда это?

\- Это… - промямлил Артур, чувствуя, как мерзкие мурашки ползут по спине, - это не настоящий, мам, это…

\- Я умею отличить настоящий пистолет, Артур, - сказала мать резко. - Поэтому приходили полицейские? Ты… - она понизила голос и в ужасе поднесла руку ко рту. – Это ты убил тех юношей в метро.

Артур промолчал, сдаваясь. Он не мог обмануть ее – только не сейчас, когда она уже обо всем догадалась. Его мать не была глупой. Она стала рассеянной, стала одержимой, но глупой она никогда не была. А он с самого детства был никудышным лжецом.

\- Радость… - прошептала Пенни, гладя на него с испугом и… жалостью? – Радость…

Артур не успел ничего сделать. Он словно в замедленной съемке видел, как глаза матери помутнели, как она начала оседать на пол, как пистолет выпал из ослабевших ладоней и откатился за занавеску. Пенни Флек упала, ударившись головой об угол комода, а ее сын не успел ее подхватить. 

Ворох бумаги взметнулся со стола, когда Артур кинулся к матери, неудачно задевая о мебель. Открытки, старые счета, письма и фотографии, которые он пообещал ей поискать вчера вечером.


End file.
